She Gets What I Deserve
by vanpatt5
Summary: Ella decides to take her obsession with Mac to the next level. She will make him love her and is willing to take out anyone who stands in her way. Mac/OC Spoilers for Forbidden Fruit.
1. Gone

A/N: I don't know about you all, but I loved, loved, loved _Forbidden Fruit_ and this little plot idea has been in my head ever since I saw it. It's only going to be four or five chapters, so nothing too epic and I chose to establish Lexie and her relationship with Mac in a roundabout kind of way, and I hope you like it. Okay, I really, really hope you like it. Also, this contains SPOILERS for _Forbidden Fruit_ and also some cursing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lexie and Bob.

* * *

_Don't forget the bread. Luv – Lex_. Mac smiled as he read the text message his girlfriend had just sent him. She knew how much it drove him crazy when she didn't spell out the words properly. It had taken months before she quit using phrases like "BTW" and "LOL." Mac knew that she tried her best to painstakingly spell out each individual word and use proper punctuation, but even she relapsed on occasion.

Mac was still smiling as he slipped down another aisle and grabbed a carton of milk, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. All his years in the Marines and the force had made him acutely aware of his surroundings at all times. At any given time he could usually tell you how many people were in the room and give a brief description of each person. It was a talent that Lexie often liked to mock him for having. She loved to quiz him when they walked into restaurants or shops. But it was a game that Mac didn't mind playing, no matter how much he protested it, because he was always rewarded with a gentle kiss for every right answer. But there were times, like now, when he wished he could walk down a grocery aisle without feeling uneasy.

He checked a circular mirror hanging from the ceiling, but mentally chided himself when he saw nothing but a few empty rows of food behind him. _Maybe Lex's right,_ Mac thought. _Maybe I am too paranoid._ Turning around towards the cereal, he saw a woman walk out of an aisle. She looked vaguely familiar, but Mac couldn't quite place her.

"Detective Taylor?" She sounded genuinely surprised to see him, so Mac didn't think twice about it. She stepped closer. "Ella McBride."

"Of course." He knew she didn't live around the area, but he didn't question it. This store was close to the crime lab and two different precincts and it was a well known fact that it was frequented by many cops. It had to be the safest grocery store in the city. And after all she had gone through in the last couple of months, it was only natural that she would want to be in a safe area. "Doing a little late night shopping?"

They made small talk for a few minutes while they both finished their shopping and then she asked him out to breakfast. He was thankful when his phone had vibrated in his jacket and gave him an easy out. He was going to say no anyway, Lexie was waiting up for him, but he really didn't know how to turn Ella down. He wasn't much of a people person. Sure, when it came to a case he could provide compassion or turn the heat on get to the truth, but in everyday life he tended to be a little on the awkward side. It wasn't like he was a bumbling around like Adam, but he still tended to be too formal and serious than was socially acceptable. He remembered what a fool he had been when he asked Lexie out for the first time. He had called her at home and, reading from the script he had painstakingly written out, he had fumbled out a _Will you...ya know...will you...I mean would you...um...would you like to...go out to dinner with me...or we can do something else...whatever you wanna do is fine...unless you don't want do anything, that's fine too...we can...just...be...friends._ It had been the most embarrassing twenty seconds of his life, but now more than three years later he was thankful that she had overlooked his inarticulateness and focused on his better aspects. And while he liked to think that he had gotten better, he still didn't know how to gracefully decline Ella's invitation. Lucky for him, there was a DB with his name on it.

* * *

"Ella. Sorry to keep you waiting," Mac said simply as he pushed open his office door, file in hand. He had seen her looking at the photos on the wall and saw she was holding a small, black frame in her hand.

"Thank you for seeing me." Holding up the frame, she asked, "Who's this?"

Mac took the picture out of her hand, glancing at it for a second before setting it back on his desk, tweaking its placement with his fingertips, making sure it was in the proper place. Lexie had given it to him as a joke after Mac had worked five days straight. When he had finally showed up on her doorstop she had laughed and said she was surprised that he still remembered what she looked like. The photo was of the two of them at the Central Park Zoo in front of the monkey cage. It was their favorite place to go on lazy Sundays during the summer and Mac had particularly loved the way her bright blue shirt brought out her eyes and the way the sun danced off her hair in the picture. Ignoring her question and wanting to get back to business, Mac looked back at Ella, "You said it was urgent. What can I do for you?"

* * *

Mac threw his phone down on his desk in an angry huff. This was the third time that he had tried calling Lexie and she still hadn't answered her phone. He tried replaying their last conversation in his head. He had delivered the milk, bread, and cereal home before he left to meet up with Danny on the case. She hadn't seemed mad; quite the contrary was true. She had given him a kiss and wished him luck as he rushed back out of their apartment. So, if she wasn't mad, why was she avoiding his phone calls? Glancing at the clock he saw that it was closing in on four in the afternoon. She should have gotten off work an hour or two ago but sometimes she liked to work late, especially if she knew he wouldn't be home for several hours. _That's it. She's just at work and forgot to turn her phone back on_, Mac tried to convince himself. He quickly picked up his office phone and punched a few numbers, scolding himself when he dialed to fast and had to start over. Finally, the line started to ring and he dialed her extension. No answer. _Maybe she's in a meeting_. He dialed again and waited for the secretary to pick up. "May I talk to Miss Parker?"

_"May I ask who's calling?"_

"This is Detective Mac Taylor, her boyfriend."

She must have picked on his urgent tone, because she cut straight to the point. _"I'm sorry, she didn't come into work today."_

"What?" Lexie hadn't mentioned feeling sick or needing to take a personal day. "Did she say why she didn't come in?"

_"No, sir. She never called in. She just didn't show up."_

Mac could feel his blood starting to boil. "And no one thought that was unusual? No one thought that maybe something was wrong."

_"I'm...I'm sorry, sir. Is she okay?"_ the secretary stuttered and spoke in a small voice.

"I don't know," Mac barked. "I hope for your sake she is." Mac hung up the phone with a little too much force. He hadn't meant to yell at the woman, but this was way out of character for Lexie. She wasn't the type to not call into work. She took her job as a second grade teacher seriously and only took off days when it was absolutely necessary. She was one of the few people Mac had ever met that actually looked forward to going into work every day. She took great pride in delicately planning the lessons for each day, thinking of fun and creative ways for the kids to learn their alphabet or addition tables. Mac's favorite part of the day had quickly become when she would tell him about her students' latest shenanigans. They would cuddle together on the sofa or Lexie would plop down on his lap and tangle their fingers together. Then she would tell him how Jimmy had peed in the flower pot or that Katie had read a book all by herself. She took great pride in teaching her students and Mac found that incredibly sexy. The way she cared for her students like they were her own. Their highs were her highs and their lows were her lows. Mac knew that in the unlikely event he and Lexie were to have children together, she would make a fantastic mother.

Quickly grabbing his phone and shrugging on his suit jacket, Mac rushed out of his office and made a B-line for the elevator. He tried to calm his nerves as he waited impatiently for the elevator to make it to the parking garage. _Maybe she's out walking Bob_, Mac thought, picturing Lexie walking her six year old pitbull. But deep down, Mac knew she wasn't walking Bob and she hadn't been ignoring his calls. Something was wrong. Lexie wasn't the type to not take his calls. She knew that he'd just worry and start imagining the worst. Like he was doing right now. But there were hundreds of people who wanted revenge on Mac Taylor. The brothers, fathers, wives, cousins, sons, daughters of all the people that he had ever put in jail. And it wouldn't be hard for anyone to discover Lexie. It wasn't as if he kept his relationship with her a secret. They lived together, vacationed together, hung out together. Everyone at the lab knew of her and she would occasionally visit, usually during the summer or Christmas vacation to drag Mac out to lunch.

Forty minutes later Mac was exiting the elevator onto his and Lexie's apartment floor. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he neared their door. Something was off. He reached down, unhooked his piece, and held it ready at his side as he scooted down the side of the wall. Heart beating a hundred miles a minute, he noticed that the door was ajar. The side of the lock was hanging loosely and it didn't take a CSI to figure out that the door had been kicked in. Mac could feel his breathing quicken. He tried to calm himself down, but visions of his Lexie kept racing through his head. The way she would also grip his hand with all her might and bury her head in the crook of his neck while they watched a scary movie that she had insisted on watching fully knowing that she'd just get scared. The way her legs looked during the summer: tan and long and barely covered in her shorts. The way her hair always fell into her face, just calling for Mac to tuck it behind her ear. _The way she always smiled after I told her I loved her._

Mac gently pushed the door further open. Taking a breath and raising his weapon, he twisted behind it, checking to make sure no one was behind it. Clear. Taking quick but quiet steps, a skill he had mastered while in the Marines, he made his way down the small entry way and whirled around to check the living room. Clear. He started to make his way towards the kitchen when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Whirling around, Mac aimed at the mass that was wiggling in front of the entertainment center. _Bob_. Debating internally, he couldn't decide what to do. He could check on the pitbull, who was obviously hurt seeing as he didn't greet Mac in his usual cheerfully way. No matter what time it was, whenever Mac returned home, he was always met at the door by Bob. He would always stand at the door waiting eagerly to see who entered. Once he saw Mac he would jump into the air, turn around and run to grab his nearest stuffed animal. Then he'd come running back to Mac and wait not so patiently for Mac to and pet him. His whole body would shake with anticipation as his butt and tail wagged out of control. And whenever Mac would bend down, Bob would smother his face in wet, slobbery kisses. Now, Mac could either go and see that Lexie's favorite friend on the planet was indeed hurt and probably dying, or he could go on and search the rest of the apartment looking for _his_ favorite friend on the planet. He finally headed down another hallway that led to the kitchen and bedrooms. He had to make sure that Lexie was safe first before he came back to check on the dog.

Nagging him in the back of his mind was that thought that he _knew_ he should step back out of the apartment and call for back up. If something happened to him, he wouldn't be able to help Lexie if she needed it. But Mac couldn't. He just couldn't walk back outside. What if she was seriously injured and needed immediate medical attention? She may not have enough time to wait for back up. Mac shook his head at the image of Lexie lying on the floor, blood seeping from her body. _No_, Mac thought, _she'll be fine. She _has _to be fine. She knows that she has to be fine. She knows that it'll kill me if anything happens to her. She knows how much I need her. How much my world revolves around her and how I can't breathe without her, doesn't she? _Mac tried to think of the last time he told her he loved her. He thought he'd said it that morning when he dropped off the groceries, but he wasn't sure. He had been in such a hurry to get to the crime scene that he may have forgotten to tell her. _Get a fucking grip, Taylor. Pull your head out of the fucking clouds and find her. Then you can tell her all night how much you need her and want her. _He carefully slid along the wall until he reached the kitchen. Stopping, he strained his ears to hear any sound and he wasn't sure whether to be glad or scared when he heard nothing. At least it meant that no one was probably still in the house, but then it meant that Lexie wasn't here either, or worse.

Quickly stepping into the kitchen, he made his way around the island and back towards the pantry. _One. Two. Three._ Mac snapped the pantry door open and was met face to face with numerous can goods and three boxes of cereal. Normally whenever Mac opened up the pantry and saw the collection of cereal he would chuckle and reach in for his kind. Unlike himself, Lexie liked variety in her morning meal. Mac could always tell what mood she was in depending on the type of cereal she pulled out. If she was on a health kick, she'd grab a box of Wheaties and would join Mac on his morning run. If she was feeling youthful and sassy and wanted to make Mac smile, she'd have a heaping bowl of Cocoa Pebbles. And if she was feeling romantic, she'd pull out his cereal and make them each a bowl, carefully cutting up bananas in his, just the way he liked it. Swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat, he shut the pantry door. Clear.

He carefully made his way down the hallway and pushed open the guest bedroom door. Quickly sliding open the closet door, he twisted his gun in both directions. Clear. Walking to the bed, he bent down and lifted up the blue floral comforter to check under the bed. He thought back to when Lexie had forced him to go shopping for the comforter. They had been dating for almost two years and had just moved in together. Much to her disdain, Lexie had decorated every other room in the apartment and when it finally came down to setting up this room, she had angrily shouted at Mac that this was his place too and he better take his head out of his ass and help decorate this room. Not in one of his better moments, Mac had spitted back that the last he checked he was a man and men don't decorate. _Fine,_ she had snarled at him,_ until you help me with this room, we're not going to have sex_. She had walked out of the room after that, nudging Mac's shoulder with her own. _Alexis, _he had called after her. Her only reply was _Good thing you have two_ manly_ hands. You're gonna need them._ Staying true to her word, Lexie didn't so much as touch Mac for the next several days. He had finally gotten over his pride and brought home a throw pillow on the fifth night. He was amply rewarded. Flipping the comfortable back down, Mac headed out of the room. It was clear.

There was only one room left and Mac felt his heart beat faster and faster as he neared the end of the hall and his and Lexie's bedroom. So far, Mac had detected no signs of a struggle. The bills that Mac had thrown on the counter two afternoons ago were still there. The slightly withering flowers that he had brought home for Lex last Friday were still sitting prominently on the coffee table. Two dinner plates covered in mozzarella sauces and bits of pepperoni were still stacked in the sink waiting for Mac to rinse off the pizza remains and put in them in the dish washer. So, if something bad had happened to Lexie, it had happened in the bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar and Mac reached out a shaky hand and slowly, as if he didn't really want to see what was inside, pushed open the door. Even in the semidarkness, Mac could tell that something was off. The bed wasn't made like Lexie always did. The lamp that sat of the table next to where she normally slept was lying on the floor. The books, alarm clock, and a drinking glass that should have been on the same table were also all scattered on the floor. He quickly checked the closet and under the bed. Clear. Walking towards the door, he flipped the light switch and almost gasped at the sight before him. The full length mirror that hung from the closet door was shattered and blood had dripped down its length. It was clear that it had been broken when something, a fist or elbow maybe, had been jabbed into the glass. _It can't be hers_. The sheets on the bed had been pushed to the bottom of the bed and there was a small pool of blood on Lexie's pillow. There was no way that Mac could talk himself out of this one. That had to be her blood.

He couldn't think about her blood or the fact that she was somewhere bleeding. He couldn't think about her being hurt and being somewhere scared and alone. He couldn't think about her ever leaving him and him having to learn to love all over _again_. So, instead he pulled out his phone and dialed the second person on his speed dial; the first, of course, being Lexie.

"_Bonasera."_

"Stell. Something's happened to Lexie. I need a team down here _now_ to process our apartment," he ordered quickly.

_"Mac?"_

Feeling irriation mix with his fear, he barked, "Yes, it's Mac."

_"Okay, slow down. What happened to Lexie?"_ she asked calmly.

"I don't know!" he yelled. "That's why I need a team down here."

Stella took a deep breath. There had to be an explanation for this. She knew how protective Mac was and maybe he had just walked into an empty house and assumed the worst. Before she sent a team all the way to his apartment, she wanted to be sure that something had really happened to Lexie. _"How do you know anything has happened to her? Maybe she's at work. Or out walking Bob. Or she could be – "_

"Damnit, Stella. Don't you think I've checked it all out? There's blood in the bedroom and Bob's probably dead by now. Get a fucking team down here," he yelled into the receiver. The other line was silent for a moment, so Mac added a pleading, "Please."

Stella had never heard that tone from Mac. He wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything or let anything get to him. He was the one who kept everyone else calm and assured. Now here he was pleading for help. This can't be good. _"We'll be there in thirty."_

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Thanks for reading!


	2. Thoughts

A/N: Do to the timeline of this story, let's all pretend that Peyton never happened. Instead, Mac and Lexie have been dating since sometime in season two. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I only own Lexie and Bob.

* * *

Hawkes shoved his hands in his pocket as he stepped off the elevator. The first and only time that he had been to Mac's apartment was when he, Danny, and Flack had moved him and Lexie in. The hall was crawling with Unis, detectives, and a few people from the lab that he barely recognized. He wasn't really that shocked to see so many people mulling around. Mac Taylor was one of the most respected, and feared, detectives in the NYPD. Stories of his work ethic, passion for justice, and fierce loyalty were widely speculated about at the academy. It was common knowledge that you better not cross Taylor or he'd hunt you down, not rest until he had your badge and you were rotting in jail. But it was also known just as widely that, assuming you were innocent, when push came to shove Taylor would have your back. Hawkes figured that was why so many people were here. Hell, that's why he was here. Mac had his back with Shane Casey and now he'd have Mac's.

Well, that and the fact that he genuinely liked Lexie. She and Mac were good together. The first time he had ever met Lexie was at the annual lab picnic two and a half years ago. She had came striding up, holding Mac's hand with one hand and a six pack of Budweiser in the other while Mac securely held onto a leash of a big, burly pitbull. She had taken an interest in the rest of the team and easily chatted everyone up. But what struck Hawkes the most was the way Mac had laughed and joked and gave Lexie quick kisses whenever he thought no one was looking. She seemed to be able to open Mac up and that counted for something in Hawkes' book.

Pushing his way through the crowd, he spotted Stella and nodded in her direction. She was standing just outside of the apartment door and was talking animatedly on the phone. He saw a few CSIs from the nightshift walk into the apartment and start talking to Flack. It made sense for another team to be called in, but he was sure that Mac hadn't taken that well.

"Thanks for coming, Hawkes," Stella said as she slammed her phone shut.

"There's no place else I'd be. How's Mac?" Hawkes had been a rookie ME when September 11th happened and he hadn't known Mac that well, but he did remember the years that followed where Mac became a shell of a man. He had barely survived those years and Hawkes seriously doubted whether he could endure losing someone else he loved. How much can a man really take?

Stella shrugged and glanced back in the apartment through the doorway, "Who knows. He's not talking to anyone."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. We are officially off the case. We have strict orders from the Chief not to even step into the apartment. I had to pull some big favors to even let Flack be the lead detective."

"Thanks for that, by the way," Flack said coming out of the apartment. "The Chief's gonna be breathin' down my ass."

"Speak of the devil." Stella pointed behind Hawkes and he turned around just in time to see Chief Sinclair exiting the elevator. "I better go talk to him."

"Hawkes, I need you to come and check on the dog. It looks like a gunshot wound to his left side." Flack lifted the yellow crime scene tape, walked under, and waited for Hawkes to follow. He hesitated only for a second, Stella's warning not to enter the apartment ringing in his ears, but then quickly ducked under the tape before Sinclair could see him. Mac had broken more than one protocol in the hopes of proving Hawkes' innocence so the least he could do was try and help save his and Lexie's beloved pet.

* * *

"Mac," Flack nodded at him as he approached the older detective. "I called the vet. They'll be here in fifteen minutes. Bob seems like a pretty popular guy down there."

Mac didn't look up from where he was sitting with Bob's head in his lap. He just continued to caress him nice and slow, the way he liked it. After he had called Stella he had made his way back down the hallway into the living room. Slowly approaching the dog, Mac had held out his hand and softly called, _It's just me, Bob. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna make sure you're okay, buddy._ The dog had instantly recognized Mac's voice; his tail had rose and hit the ground once with a loud thump. That was the only sign that Bob was still alive, but it was more than Mac had dared to hope for. Even from far away, he could see blood oozing out of a wound, leaving the dog covered in blood. Mac had quickly closed the distance and kneeled down beside him pulling Bob's head into his lap. Ripping his button up shirt off, he pressed the fabric onto the injury and pressed down firmly, whispering encouraging words and promises trying to will the dog to live. Bob was his last link to Lexie. He _had_ to live. Mac knew that if Bob died, it would come as a huge blow to Lexie. She had gotten the puppy long before she had ever moved to New York or met Mac. She had been twenty three, fresh out of college and living in a one bedroom apartment in a shady suburb of Los Angeles. She had told Mac of how lonely she had been and decided to get a puppy in the hopes that they would be a constant companion. She had gone to the pound and instantly fallen in love with a tiny pitbull puppy running around in a cage chasing his tail. _It was love at first sight_,Lexie had laughed. And now, here he was, quickly coming to the conclusion that Lexie would never get to say goodbye to her friend. And maybe Mac wouldn't get to say goodbye to her.

"Mac," he heard Hawkes say gently. "I'm just gonna take a look at the wound." He tried to move Mac's hand from where it was still holding the shirt into Bob's side, but his fingers wouldn't move. After a few attempts, Hawkes gave up and turned his attention to the rest of the dog. "His eyes seem alert and while his breathing is still shallow, it's steady." Mac just stared blankly at Bob. Hawkes met Flack's eyes over Mac's shoulder. They were both concerned about Mac. Hawkes chose his next words carefully. "He's a fighter, Mac...So is she." Mac's eyes shot up and sent a glare in Hawkes' direction, but he didn't say anything.

The three men sat in silence for several more minutes until two women rushed in with a stretcher. They rushed over to where Bob was laying. "Detective Taylor," one of the women looked at him. To Hawkes and Flack's surprise, Mac looked up to meet her eyes. "Mac, you need to move your hand." He nodded and slowly let go of his grip. Turning her attention to the dog, the woman quickly started to check him over. "Okay. How we doin' Bobo?" Mac watched them work for a couple of minutes, stabilizing him, and then, with the help of Flack and Hawkes, they transferred him to the stretcher. "We'll give you a call when we know something."

Mac nodded. "Do anything you have to. No matter the cost. Just...just please save him." The undercurrent of the message wasn't lost on anyone.

"Hawkes, outside!" Chief Sinclair barked from the doorway, moving aside to let the stretcher pass by him. Hawkes didn't need to be told twice and he quickly headed for the door. "I'm watchin' you, Flack."

Mac barely registered Sinclair's presence. Bob was gone. Just like Lexie. He stumbled a few steps back before his back collided with the fireplace. Slumping down, his mind flashed over the last hour. Stella and a team from the night shift had arrived thirty minutes after he had called her. He wasn't too happy that the night shift had been brought in. If people were going to be poking through his drawers, he'd rather have _his_ team be the ones doing the poking. But, being the boss that he was, he knew why the others had been called. While they did know of Mac, _everyone_ knew of Mac, they weren't close with him and could still be impartial. Flack and Angell had arrived five minutes after Stella and the rest of the team had arrived ten minutes after that to give Mac their support. But he hadn't talked to anyone. He just ignored everyone, talking only to tell Flack where to find the vet's number. "I already sent out a description of Lexie, but I need to a get an official one from you," Flack said quietly, standing over him. And now, Mac still didn't say anything; didn't even look up at Flack. "Mac," Flack squatted down in front of him and hesitantly reached over to lay a gentle hand on Mac's shoulder. "I know how hard this is for you –"

"You know how hard this is?" Mac roared, coming to life, ripping away from Flack's touch. "You're fucking girlfriend is standing over there," he pointed over to where Detective Angell was talking to one of the uniformed officers. "You have no idea how hard this is."

Not missing a beat, Flack continued on in his same calm tone, "You're right. But you know procedure. I need an official description from you and for you to answer a few questions." Flack wasn't sure if this tactic would work, but it was all he could think of. If he was honest with himself, Flack would admit that seeing Mac like was a tad bit unnerving. Mac wasn't the type of guy who got emotional. He was in control and never wore his emotions on his sleeves. And yet here he was, clearly distressed, worrying about both Lexie and Bob.

Luckily for Flack, appealing to Mac's sense of protocol seemed to snap him out of his trance. He spoke in a simple, no nonsense, straight to the facts kind of way. "She's five eight. Hundred twenty, hundred twenty-five pounds, maybe. Brown hair; comes down just passed her shoulder. Kinda wavy. Blue eyes. Caucasian. Beautiful."

Flack nodded at the last part, but didn't say anything about it. "Full name?"

"Alexis Anne Parker."

"Age?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Occupation?"

"Teaches second grade at P.S. 98 over on West 212th."

"What's your relationship with her?" After a couple silent seconds, Flack looked up from his notepad and saw that Mac was just looking at him. "I know, Mac. It's just for the record."

"I'm her boyfriend. We're been dating three years and a couple months. We live together."

Flack nodded and jotted down a few things in his notepad. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday night, right before I called in for the case. So...twelve thirty, one at the latest."

"Did you have contact with her after that?" Mac sighed, and a quick look at his face told Flack that he was about to break. "I can't even imagine how frustrating this must be, Mac. But we need to do this one by the book."

Nodding, Mac answered the question, "No. She didn't answer my calls and the school said that she never went into work."

"What time does she normally get up and go to work?"

"She, uh, she normally wakes up between five and five thirty and leaves the house by six thirty. She usually walks to the school and stops by a coffee shop on the way unless she has a lot of stuff to carry; then she'll take a cab. But the blood, Flack. The blood means she must have been kidnapped from here, not on her way to work."

"I know, but we need to check everything. Do you remember the last thing you saw her wearing?"

Mac tried to think back. He had dropped the groceries off and it was late, so Lexie had already been in her pajamas. "One of my black undershirts and a pair of white pajama shorts with those tiny blue cartoon men on them."

"Smurfs?" Mac nodded and Flack had to bite back a smile. Of course Lexie would be wearing Smurf pajamas. She was colorful and bright and always dressed in outfits that Flack was sure only she could pull off. On more than one occasion Jess had admitted her jealously over Lexie's wardrobe and shoe collection. In fact, the first time Flack had met her, before he realized the she was _the _Lexie, _Mac's_ Lexie and long before he and Jess had gotten together, he had pulled out his A-game on her. He had been so taken with the way that her jeans hugged her in all the right the places. She had turned him down quickly with a laugh and pointed behind him. Confused, Flack had turned around only to come face to face with a stern looking Detective Taylor. _Flirtin' with my girl, Flack?_ Mac had asked with a raised brow. He had tried to quickly assess the situation to determine the best way not to get his ass kicked by the former Marine. Just as he was about to flee for the rear exit, Mac had cracked a smile, slapped him on his shoulder, and took Lexie's hand, leading her back to the table. _Next rounds on you Don,_ he had called over his shoulder.

Flack shook the memory from his head. He'd have time to dwell on the past later. Right now he needed to focus on finding his friend. "Is there anyone who may want to hurt her? Maybe a student's parent? Or someone from her past?"

"Cut the shit, Don. You know Lexie. There's no one that wants to hurt that girl. This is about me."

"We need to chase down any possible leads, Mac. Is there anyone who would want to hurt her?"

Mac took a calming breath. He could feel his annoyance rise as Flack kept asking him question after question, just keeping his cool. Normally, he respected Flack's level of professionalism, but now having the seats reversed, Mac was finding it rather irritating. He just wanted someone to treat the situation as it was. This was no ordinary case. Lexie, _his_ Lexie, everyone's friend Lexie, was the one that was missing. "You know what? Now that you mention it, she did tell me last week that she caught Adam Greenspun and Paula Jackson talking in the craft corner. She was afraid that they were conspiring to kidnap her."

Flack looked up again from his pad with a spark of frustration flashing in his eyes. "Listen Mac," he said firmly, "you and I both know that this is probably about you. But what if it's not? Don't you want us to do our job as thoroughly as possible?"

"No one would want to hurt her," Mac shouted drawing the attention of several nearby officers. "There's no one. She doesn't have any enemies, she's an elementary school teacher and her students all love her, and she volunteers at the ASPCA on the weekends. No one wants to fucking hurt her."

Flack kept his cool. "Can you think of anyone specific that would want to get back at you?"

Mac gave Flack a look that made him feel like an inch tall. "Why yes, I can think of quite a few." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Taking a deep breath, Mac turned his attention back to his hands. "I'm just...just..."

Flack nodded, "I know."

Mac was silent for a brief moment. Clearing his throat, he got back to business. "No one has threatened me lately but we both know how this job is. It could be anybody from a past case, relatives of anyone I've put ever put away, or maybe a victim's relative. I don't even know where to begin."

"I've got some Uni's going through all the case files you've worked, looking for anything suspicious. The team here is going to go through this place with a fine toothed comb. We'll find who did this and before ya know it, Lexie will back and making fun of my ties."

Mac didn't say anything. Flack seemed to take the hint and rose, leaving him to his thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just thinking of her. He just sat there watching an endless stream of people he knew only by sight waltz into his apartment as if they owned the place. The straw that broke the camel's back was when they brought out their, _his and Lexie's_, sheets in evidence bags. The blood stain was evident though the clear plastic. And Mac just couldn't take it any longer. Jumping to his feet, he stormed out the apartment.

* * *

He always hated being on this side of the tape. It made it feel powerless and if there was one thing Danny Messer hated it was feeling powerless. And it seemed like that in the last few years, he had felt powerless one too many times. Louie's beating, Aiden's death, Stella's attack, Stella's apartment fire, the Lessing bombing, the lab bombing, Sheldon's arrest, Lindsey's trial, Clay Dobson, Ruben's death, Mac's kidnapping by Drew Bedford, Mac's kidnapping by Joe. _Jesus, why do these things always happen to us?_

He kicked the side of the hallway baseboard as he watched a woman from nightshift, Lynn or Linda maybe, dusting the doorknob checking for prints. But Danny already knew there wouldn't be any. The person who kidnapped Detective Mac Taylor's girlfriend wouldn't be stupid enough to leave fingerprints or trace of themselves behind. They would have to know that this case would be the main mission of the NYPD. _No,_ Danny thought, _whoever did this was smart._ The whole thing had probably been planned in excruciating detail. They had probably been stalking Mac for quite some time. Enough time to know about Lexie and how much he loved her; enough time to know where he lived; and enough time to know that Mac's schedule was unpredictable. So they must have been watching him yesterday night and known that he'd been called into a case. All of this would have taken time. _Well, except the part of figuring out that Mac was totally in love with Lexie. Even a blind man can tell how whipped he is._

The change in Mac hadn't been lost on anyone in the lab. Sure, he was still a workaholic but he had gotten considerably better since meeting Lexie. He rarely worked all nighters, only if a high profile case popped up. He didn't sleep on his office couch any more, opting instead to go home a few hours after his shift was scheduled to end. He no longer worked extra shifts or double and triple shifts days on end. Instead he used his days off just like the rest of them, choosing to spend them with Lexie instead of coming into the lab. If Danny was honest with himself he'd admit that he respected Mac a hell of a lot more now than he had when Mac had been consumed by work. Before Lexie, Danny had respected Mac as a boss and looked to him for advice on how to be a great detective. But now Danny respected him as a man. Ever since Lindsey had told him they were having a baby, he had been looking to Mac to see how to juggle work and having a family. Because that's what Mac and Lexie were. They were a family. They may not have been married nor have kids, but Lexie, and Bob, were the only family that Mac had. And no matter what anyone said of his heavy work load, Mac always put them first. When Lexie had broken her leg on a skiing trip in Connecticut last Christmas, Mac had taken off three days to take care of her. And when Bob had run away, he had left mid-shift to go and help Lexie search Central Park for him. Danny only hoped that he'd be like that with his family and be there when they really needed him.

Danny looked up from where he was still watching the woman collect trace off the door when Mac came barging out of the apartment, breaking the crime scene tape as rushed through the doorway, and made a B-line for the stairway. Danny didn't have to think twice as he pushed himself off the wall and sent a wave towards Stella. The message was clear. He'd take care of Mac.

He knew that Mac knew he was following him, but Mac didn't slow his pace as they headed out into the chilly air. "I don't wanna talk."

Danny was a little startled to hear Mac's voice. They had been walking for a few blocks and this was the first time he'd spoken. He wasn't sure where they were headed and wasn't very familiar with this side of town, but he had a vague feeling they were heading towards the lab. He'd walk as long as Mac wanted. "We're just walkin'." Mac seemed satisfied with that answer because he didn't say anything else. Danny pulled his coat tighter around his body in the hopes of shielding himself from the biting wind. Traces of the latest snowfall still littered the ground and Danny made sure to watch his step. The sun was starting to set and the last thing he wanted to do was slip on some ice and fall on his ass in front of his boss.

Mac finally slowed his pace and let Danny catch up somewhere along the fifteenth block. "She wanted to go back to California this summer." Danny had to strain his ears to hear Mac over the hustle and bustle of the New York street. They didn't stop walking and Mac didn't meet Danny's eyes, but he continued to talk, nonetheless. "She wanted to go to her family's vineyard for a couple of days and then spend a few days at Disney Land...I told her no 'cause she wanted to spend eight days there. I didn't think I could be away from the lab that long...I should have said yes."

"She knows, Mac," Danny said quietly. "She knows how much you love her."

"I sure hope so."

They continued their walk in silence and twenty minutes later Danny was holding the door open, letting Mac walk into the lobby of the lab. He knew that they shouldn't be here. Chief Sinclair had made it perfectly clear that the team was not to so much as look at the evidence for this case. But there was no way Danny was going to tell Mac that. He'd call Stella when they got up to lab. If anyone could talk some sense into the guy, it was her.

"Mac." Both men turned towards the voice. A woman stood from one of the benches; she had clearly been waiting for Mac. Danny felt like she should know her, but he couldn't figure out where he had seen her.

"Ella," Mac said curtly. That's how Danny knew her. She had been involved in a case a while back and he had heard about her trying to commit suicide earlier today. In true Mac fashion, he had come to her rescue. Glancing at his watch, Danny realized that had only been about four hours ago and just under two hours since Mac had called Stella. "Shouldn't you still be at the hospital?" Now that Mac mentioned it, Danny could see the bandages wrapped around both of Ella's wrists.

Ella walked towards them and Danny had the faint impression that she was stalking her prey. "The doctor released me early. They were just scratches. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you." She didn't so much as send a glance towards Danny's direction. Her entire focus was on Mac. In one swift motion she reached out and ran her hand down Mac's arm. He jerked back, but Danny saw Ella touch his hand. "Can I make you dinner as a thank you?"

"It was no trouble." Danny saw the frown set into Mac's face. "But I don't have time for this. I'm sorry." And with that he turned his back and walked briskly towards the elevator. Danny had to practically sprint to make it onto the elevator. Just before the doors shut, he swore he saw Ella smile a truly evil smile. "Call Flack and have him put a tail on Ella."

Danny nodded and started to pull out his phone. Obviously Mac had picked up on the girl's odd behavior. "Do you think she could have kidnapped Lexie?"

Mac turned his towards Danny and swallowed a lump in his throat. Shaking his head, he said, "I'm not sure. I don't know that she would've had time. She was in my office this morning to give me the fake card and seemed surprised at the picture of me and Lex. Either she's a really good actresses or she really didn't know who Lexie was. And then I was with her for an hour at the hospital. The doctor told me that Ella was going to be observed overnight in the psych ward. Something's just not right."

* * *

It was dark. Darker than usual. The first thing that Lexie had noticed on her first night in New York was that no matter how late it got, it never got truly dark. The lights from the surrounding buildings, neon signs from stores and restaurants, and the headlights from passing cars all bounced together through any window. No matter how tight she pulled the curtains, it never got as dark as she was used to. Back in California, on her parents' vineyard, the sky would ever so slowly slip into an enveloping darkness. There were no 24 hour laundry mats. There were no cars blaring their horns. There were no other residents for miles and miles. The stars and fireflies and the soft beams of the moon were the only things that lit up the land. She had taken Mac back to the vineyard last summer. They had spent four days sipping her family's wine, chatting with the laborers, spending the nights sitting on the porch, relishing in the cool wind against their bare legs, and laughing quietly with her parents. Lexie could still remember what Mac had whispered in her ear the night before they were to return to New York. She had been sitting between his legs, his back pressed into the side of the house and his arms securely wrapped around her; her parents had long since retreated to the glow of the house. She could feel his breath warming her skin as he leaned in close. _I'm going to miss the darkness._

Lexie blinked her eyes once. Twice. Still nothing. She tried to reach up her hands and see if something was wrong with her eyes, but they wouldn't budge from where they were pinned painfully behind her back. She could feel the cold pressure of steel digging into the tender skin around her wrists every time she struggled against her bindings. She concentrated all her senses onto her eyes and didn't feel anything covering them. She was awake, she could see, nothing was covering her eyes. It was just dark. Getting that out of the way, Lexie could now focus on freaking out. "Help!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Pulling tightly against the pole that was between her back and arms she thrashed around with all her might. The feeling of hot blood trickling down her fingers caused hot tears to trickle down her cheeks. Her ankles were tied together tightly with some sort of rope, so she just kicked around awkwardly, as if she hitting something would actually do some good. _Great, now Hannibal Lecter's gonna come in here and eat my goddamn liver with fava beans and a nice Chianti._ _Just great._

After a few futile attempts, Lexie finally stopped fighting her bindings and rested her head on the pole behind her. Shivering slightly, she pulled her legs closer to her chest. She could tell that she was still in the pajama shorts and the cold air bit into her skin. She wouldn't have been surprised to see her own breath escaping from her mouth. The air was icy and the cold handcuffs and metal pole securing her to the room didn't help to warm her up. Every few minutes a roaring sound would descend on the room sending vibrations along the pole, but she had no idea where the sound was coming from. Willing herself to think back, she desperately tried to figure out how she got into this room. The bitter, coppery taste of blood was present in her mouth and her head was pounding in a way that she had never experienced before. Why was she bleeding? Had she been hit on head? _What happened to me?_

Sobs racked her body and she felt her breathing quicken. She knew that she needed to calm down before she hyperventilated or had an anxiety attack but she couldn't help it. She was scared. She wanted Mac. He would know what to do. Well, he actually wouldn't let himself get in this situation in the first place, but if he did somehow find himself handcuffed to a pole in a dark, freezing room and couldn't remember how he had got there, he would know what to do. He'd find a way to bust out of his bindings and make a gun out of a toothpick, ballpoint pen, and a bag of peanut M&Ms. _Mac_. She wanted him so bad. He'd simply wrap his arms around her, whisper how everything was going to be alright, and give her his jacket to keep her warm.

And then it hit her. _Mac._ She wasn't sure how long she'd been gone, but she assumed that by now, Mac would have noticed that she was missing. She knew that he had probably freaked out when she hadn't answered any of his calls or gone into work. He probably rushed home, gun drawn, trying to ride in on his white steed and save the day. She could only imagine what had flashed through his mind when he had discovered their apartment was empty. If she knew him right, he was probably standing in a corner with an unreadable expression on his face while he watched his team rifle though their life trying to find clues. He was probably beating himself up, thinking that this was all his fault. If only he hadn't gone out on that call. If only he had showed her how to use a gun instead of letting her talk him out of it. If only he had acted sooner, then maybe they would've found her already and she'd be safe in his arms. If only he had never asked her out in the first place, then she'd never have been put in danger. If only.

She knew that he probably wasn't talking to anyone. Not even Stella. She knew how he got when he was scared or worried or angry. He would completely shut down. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He wouldn't listen to anyone. He wouldn't let anyone in on what he was feeling. He would just brood in silence with the usual frown set deep on his lips. Lexie hoped that Stella would somehow find a way to help Mac. Besides herself, Stella was the person who knew Mac best. Before Lexie came around, Stella had been Mac's confidant. She had been the one there after Claire had died. Mac had told Lexie once about how Stella had been the one standing by Mac's side as the entire lab crowded into the break room to watch the Towers fall. She hadn't held him while he cried or camped out on his couch just waiting until he had broken down. She hadn't been there to put him back together when he finally did shatter. She hadn't put her kid gloves on when she dealt with him in the immediate months after Claire's death. But she had dropped off casseroles and Greek dishes for two whole months. She had discreetly dropped a toothbrush and toothpaste, a comb, and a blanket into his locker for the many nights when he couldn't gather the courage to go home. And, when she knew he was ready, she had gently pushed and probed him to move on. Mac had told Lexie how Stella had just smiled and gave his arm a gentle squeeze when he told her that he and Lexie were moving in together. Now she could only hope that Stella would be there for him. That she and the rest of the team would have Mac's back and wouldn't let him do anything stupid; anything he'd regret later on.

Lexie knew that she had to make it through this. She _had_ to make it through. She didn't even want to think about what would happen to Mac if she didn't. He would be destroyed. She wasn't sure if he would ever bounce back if something happened to her. Her worst fear was that he would turn back into his serious, workaholic, dark old self. She hadn't known him when he had been chest deep in the black hole he created after Claire died, but the team occasionally made references to what he had been like. Mac rarely talked about his life right after Claire died. Over time he had become an open book about his childhood, Claire and their life, and the few women he had dated after Claire and before herself. But it was clear to Lexie that the three years directly following Claire's death were extremely painful for Mac to relive. So, she knew that she had to survive, if only for him. If anything happened to her, she wasn't sure that he would ever let anyone in again. And that was the last thing that Lexie wanted for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a bright light consumed the room. Squinting her eyes, she couldn't help but think, _Dear God, I've been abducted by aliens._ It took several moments for her eyes to adjust to the new lighting. When she finally could see, there was a lady and man setting up a video camera.

The woman turned around and smirked at Lexie. "Hello, there Lexie."

Lexie tried to move away as the lady stalked towards her. "What do you want," she said in her best mean voice.

The woman laughed bitterly. "Mac." She then held up a gun. Lexie sucked in her breath but willed herself not to cry. If this woman was going to kill her, she wasn't going to have the satisfaction of seeing Lexie beg for her life. Instead of shooting her, the woman brought the gun up and slammed it down hard on the base of Lexie's skull. The last thing she saw was a bear. And then it was dark.

**

* * *

**A/N: The bear is relevant. Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
